Organization XIII: Legacy
by Neighbourhood Snowman
Summary: The birth of Organization XIII, the tasks they had to face to become members, and Roxas' life with them. DISCLAIMER: I own no KH characters! Got it memorized?
1. Existence

**Chapter One**

**Existence**

"Xehanort!"

"Yes, sir?"

Xehanort hastily made his way into the room, followed by Braig, and halted when he saw his master's stern face. Ansem spoke coldly, "I hear you are still carrying out the experiments?"

"Who… how…?" Xehanort stuttered, and looked at Braig, hoping perhaps he had an explanation. Braig, however, stared at Ansem with his jaw dropped open. Ansem saw his expression, and roared, "CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE, XEHANORT! Do you know what you might do to yourself?"

"In any case, your memory's as blank as it can get."

Hidden away in the corner of the room was Ienzo. "You've been experimenting too!" Braig exclaimed. Xehanort looked at Ansem, who simply sat down and threw Ienzo a bag of munny.

"I could use some ice cream," said Ansem. Ienzo nodded, and departed from the room.

"Sir, we are on the verge of discovering the ways of a heart!" said Xehanort.

"What of it?"

"Sir-"

"Xehanort, I am leaving," said Ansem, "You recall the visitor the other day, King Mickey, I believe? I am off to explore of what he told me. Do not touch my reports, Xehanort, I trust you will cease your experiments?"

"Yes, sir…" said Xehanort.

"Do you promise?" asked Ansem.

Xehanort looked at Ansem with eyes full of sudden hatred. Just the other day, he was his best apprentice, and now….

"Yes, sir," said Xehanort, looking away.

"Very well," said Ansem, getting up. He lifted up a heavy suitcase, and left the room.

Braig, his arms folded, walked to the computer room. Then, walking over to the CD shelf, he began to shuffle the covers.

"Let's see…" he murmured, "Computer games, TRON Instalment Disc, Ah… here we are…"

Braig brought out a disc entitled, 'Experiments on the Heart'. "Braig, you numbskull!" snapped Xehanort, "Give me that disc now!" But Braig had already inserted the disc into the mainframe, and pushed Xehanort back with one arm.

The program window popped up, and Braig laughed. However, something caught Xehanort's attention – a document he had never seen before!

"Braig!" he exclaimed, "Open up that file!"

Braig followed his orders, and then – they saw there a diagram of the heart.

"It seems like a simple, regular, biological diagram," said Braig, "It doesn't show the emotion zone of the heart, just how it works."

But Xehanort did see something interesting – there were small, hazy waves of darkness encircling the doodle. He moved the cursor over it and clicked. A window popped up and asked for a password.

Xehanort began to type. "Sea… salt… ice cream…" he said, "Enter."

The password worked; and a window popped up.

"Braig!" called a strict voice from behind. Dilan stood at the door with his arms folded, "Have you been tinkering around with the master's reports again?"

"No more of this 'master nonsense'," said Xehanort, "I've found his more treasured report! I am your new master now!"

"What kind of recklessness is this?" asked Dilan. He saw a greedy look in Xehanort's eyes – it was not – it could not be – that was not the Xehanort they all knew! It seemed as if a bunny rabbit had suddenly become a wolf that lusted for power. Xehanort laughed, and then he snatched a piece of paper, sat down, and began to research on the heart, writing down his own version of the Ansem reports, and telling tales which had happened to his former master.

"From today onwards," he said, standing up and showing Braig, Dilan, Even and Aeleaus his first 'Ansem Report', I am the new Ansem!"

"Uhh…. Excuse me," said Ienzo, with an ice cream in one hand, "Where'd master get to? Where do I put the lolly?"

Months passed with the new Ansem studying the heart. Travelling the depths of Hollow Bastion, he found many things to interest him, particularly, a door.

Ansem was working on his fourteenth report when he accidentally discovered a room with a throne in the centre. For the next two weeks, he had disappeared from sight. When he returned, he reacted casually, and said he wanted his own heart experimented on. Ansem then sought to discover the darkness in his heart, by carrying out an experiment.

"Are you certain you want to try?" asked Ienzo.

"Hmph," said Ansem, "Before that fool everyone calls 'wise' returns, we have a chance to change this world. The power of darkness won't be useless after all; the creatures – the Heartless – shall rise with power, for it is I who will command them, and rip each world off into oblivion, tear them asunder, and ascend as the most powerful being of darkness there ever was. I shall discover the legendary Kingdom Hearts, of which our foolish master used to speak, and I shall use its powers to traverse the crossroads, and lead myself into everlasting darkness!" Ansem walked into the pod as Even set the settings.

"Pull the switch."

Ansem's heart began to shine, and dark clouds shrouded the room. Small Shadows began to spawn from the ground – Darkballs began to appear out of thin air, Neoshadows dropped from the roofs….

"The level…" said Ienzo, looking at the monitor, "This is critical!"

"Kingdom Hearts," laughed Ansem, "If that fool is ever to return…"

Darkness began to shroud him….

"If he attempts revenge…"

It had gone up to his neck now, and a grave symbol had formed where his heart once stood.

"THEN, I, ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS, WILL DESTROY HIS PETTY POWERS!!!!!"

The entire pod broke apart - the room was filled with darkness, and as it cleared away, all that was left was Heartless.

But Ansem, however, stood up, weakly. He was different – he was a Heartless, but had kept his human form.

But at that moment, six creatures were born. They looked like ordinary humans, but, in fact, could not understand one thing – they felt as if emotion had been snatched away from them.

Ansem, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleaus and Ienzo were all crouched down on the floor of an empty library. Ansem stood up and looked at a small image that lay hung there – he saw himself or someone like himself, laying crouched as a stowaway on a ship. Darkness was encircling his hand, and he seemed ready to strike any moment.

Ansem blasted the images to pieces, and they shattered and fell on the floor. He saw that the pieces all formed into a symbol – the infamous Nobody symbol we all know – lying there. He looked back and saw that Ienzo had found an old cloak lying there on the ground – a black coat with a hood.

"Ienzo!" said Ansem, "Give me the cloak."

Ienzo obeyed, and as Ansem put it on himself, he ordered Dilan, "Dilan, make six more of these cloaks, I am uncertain of what we are, but we WILL find out. We have lost our hearts and become Heartless, and these Heartless are somewhere, but we seem to have formed something different from a Heartless."

A white creature approached Braig.

"What the-?" exclaimed Aeleaus. "That," pointed Ansem, "Is one of us. I feel a hunch…"

Ansem crouched down and looked at the creature, "Gather all you know of your kind, let them know, that we, Organization VI, are your new masters! We shall call our kind 'Nobodies'!"

"Perhaps we ought to have new names," said Even.

"Right you are," smiled Ansem, "Vexen."

"Ve- what?" said Braig.

"His new name, Xigbar, and what's more, Dilan, you shall be called Xildan."

"Can we change it to Xaldin?" asked Dilan.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," said Ansem, "Aeleaus, I do hope the name Lexaeus isn't too offensive?"

"Not at all," said Lexaeus.

"Good," said Ansem, "Ienzo, is Zexion good? It is? Good, and I-" he paused, "Am Xemnas."


	2. The Seventh Member

**Chapter Two: The Seventh Member**

"Asi! Asi! Asi!"

It was the seventeenth annual "Struggle!" in Twilight Town. The fans were hollering out for four-time champion Asi, who, now in the finals, was as determined as ever to hold the cup for the fifth year running.

Asi dodged his opponent's attack, and then rolled over and dodged yet another blow. As another attack almost struck, Asi blocked with his club, deflected, and leapt up. His opponent attempted an aerial attack and managed to roughly hit his left leg. Asi landed on the ground as his opponent charged. Smiling, Asi tripped his opponent and had him land face down on the ground. As Asi's opponent climbed up, he was struck hard in the face and stumbled backwards.

Wait, he was getting up…

Was he?

No! He was down!

"Asi is the champion!" announced the announcer. Laughing, the 20-year old Asi claimed his trophy and raised it to the crowd. "Nice job, mate," congratulated his friends, as Asi met up with them.

"Great dodge roll," said Lea, "Come on, let's get some ice-cream. My treat."

As they entered the Tram Common and sat on the stairs eating ice-cream, Lea laughed.

"What is it?" asked Asi.

"The forest," replied Lea, "You're the champion yet again, and you're the only one amongst us who hasn't entered the old mansion."

"Hmph…" grunted Asi.

"I bet you're just scared," hollered Lea.

"Oh yeah?" said Asi, getting up, "We'll see about THAT!" Without a word, he ran into the forest.

"Hey!" shouted Lea, jumping up, "I didn't mean-" But Asi had already ran through the forest, and had arrived at the mansion.

"Hold it!" said Lea, coming from behind, "I didn't mean you to- What the-?!"

Shadows were sprouting from the ground. They suddenly began to run at them.

"Lea! Get help!" shouted Asi, heading at the shadows to attack. He tried to strike, but the blow was futile. The shadow simply clawed at his forehead and formed an "X" scar, and Asi stumbled down wearily.

"Hold on!" shouted Lea, trying to defend Asi.

"I do not need your help!" snapped Asi, "I can take them on alone any day!"

But Lea remained adamant. He continued to try to fend off the shadows.

"What are these things?! And, you, get out of here!" shouted Lea. "No… I'm not as cowardly as you!"

"Don't be so stubborn, that's a deep cut!"

But as he said the words, a Neoshadow appeared behind Asi. It slashed; and Asi fell down. Darkness was shrouding him….

"ASI!"

But the warrior was gone.

"Lea, what's up?" asked Dush, running up to him.

"Asi's… he's…"

"You killed him?" asked Dush, "Didn't you?"

"What?- No, not m-"

"You two never really were friends! You were always arguing!" Dush exclaimed, backing away, "P-Police! Police!"

Dush began to run.

"Dush, wait!" shouted Lea.

-------------------------------------

One year had passed since the birth of Organization VI. Xemnas had made himself a weapon – dual lightsabers – by taking two old swords and powering them up with plasma energy. Xigbar had managed to find a way to convert plasma into smaller units of plasma bullets, which he loaded into two machine guns he had made out of silver and the teeth of a shark.

Meanwhile, Xaldin had discovered that he had the power to control wind currents and had been practicing combat with Lexaeus, who had learnt, to his delight, that he could wield the power of the earth. To his dismay, however, Xemnas had forbidden him to use his power, as he might cause an earthquake and mess up everything. So, Xaldin made him a large sword to give him something to fight with, and asked him to repay him by practicing battle.

Vexen, meanwhile, had found that he had been freezing his bed. While Xigbar's theory was that they had discovered solidified urine, Xemnas told Vexen that he had gotten the power to control ice, and should try and learn its method.

Zexion was very rarely, if ever, seen around. He spent much time in the library reading books and kept quiet all through meetings.

------------------

Asi found himself unconscious on the floor. He got up, and looked around. He was inside a white room. Coughing, Asi suddenly recalled what had happened.

"Lea…" he said, clenching his fists, "We never were friends… the others, Dush and Dan were the only two who really were my friends… If you ask me, Lea better watch out."

The door creaked open and Asi jumped.

"Who are you?!" exclaimed Xigbar.

"Xigbar? What's going on?" asked Xemnas, running in, "Who… is that?"

"My name is Asi," replied the blue-haired boy.

"I have a question," said Xemnas, pushing Xigbar away and walking into the room, "How do you… _feel?_"

"Err… this might be strange but… I don't think I _feel_ at all…"

"Is he one of us?" asked Xigbar. Xemnas was laughing, "Almost, Xigbar. Saix, come with me."

Asi looked around himself.

"That means you."

Looking at Xemnas, Saix got up and began to walk towards him.

"Saix, you, like us, are a Nobody. You do not have emotions, yet, you are a Nobody of high rank. You retained your human form. An ordinary Nobody…"

Xemnas turned around, and summoned a Dusk.

"…looks like that."

"When a person loses his heart, he forms a Nobody, provided his heart is strong enough," explained Xigbar.

"We, the Organization, control the weaker Nobodies," said Xemnas, pacing up and down, "If you wish to join us…" he stopped pacing, "…You must prove your strength."


	3. Turning Over a New Lea

**Chapter Three: Turning Over a New Lea**

(Sora is six at this point)

Saix followed Xemnas into the courtyard.

"Your challenge," he said, "Is to defeat these Nobodies."

A group of Dusks spawned, and behind Saix were some Berserkers.

Xemnas, sat down on the doorstep, "Xaldin, No. 3, is our weapon designer… Ah…. Xigbar gave him my message, here comes your weapon now…" He formed a barrier to prevent the fight from ruining his relaxation and sat back.

A large Claymore landed in Saix's hand.

"A claymore?" asked Saix.

"BEGIN!" called Xemnas.

The Nobodies responded immediately; and the Dusks leapt forward. Saix hit one into the air and was struck in the face by another. Staggering, Saix swung his claymore, missed, and was hit yet again by the Dusk's tentacle-like arm. Saix performed a dodge roll sideways, and the Berserker behind him missed him and killed a Dusk by mistake. Laughing, Saix swung his claymore backwards and clashed it against the Berserker, causing it to holler before falling down and fading. The last three Dusks moved towards him, and Saix, raising his claymore and bringing it pounding onto the earth, created a large shockwave, which sent one Dusk into oblivion upon impact. The last Dusk cowered behind the three remaining Berserkers, and Saix ran at them with a deafening roar.

"He's got anger issues," said Xigbar, walking into the courtyard.

"But is undoubtedly powerful," said Xemnas, "Perhaps we should give him control of the Berserkers; they are alike in many respects."

Saix was left with two Berserkers now: he had defeated one Berserker, and the last Dusk had fled into the town in fright.

The two Berserkers moved at alarming speed towards the warrior, and Saix dodged a bunch of rapid attacks. Saix backed away, making sure to face the enemies. The two Berserkers struck; and Saix blocked one attack. The other Berserker attempted to swing, but Saix skilfully grabbed the weapon with one arm, and then began to push it backwards repeatedly. The Berserker fell, and Saix sent the other one back. Then, roaring in rage, Saix began to create a large array of shockwaves, banging the ground repeatedly.

The Berserker was no more.

Neither was Saix's rage.

"Bravo, Saix," said Xemnas, clapping, "Number VII, the Luna Diviner, what do you think?"

"Hmph, fine with me," said Saix, raising the claymore onto his shoulder.

"You truly know how to exploit rage," said a voice. They looked up and spotted Xaldin on the balcony, "Well done, newbie."

-----------------------------

"Get back here, kid!"

Lea ran through the streets as the policemen chased him, "We just want to ask some questions!"

"I'd rather not take the risk!" called back Lea. Suddenly; a Dusk jumped out and fell on the policeman's face.

"Whoa! What is that?" thought Lea, stopping.

The policeman threw off the cowering Dusk, which wriggled away into the alleyway. "These… these things are with you, aren't they?"

"No, sir! Not at all!"

"Calling the rest of the squad, calling, do you copy?"

The policeman looked up from his communicator and saw Lea had disappeared.

--------------------------

"C'mon! Get me the tickets!" shouted Lea.

"Uh… here you go," said the ticket-salesman.

Lea snatched it and threw it at the conductor. He then staggered into the train and leapt onto the seat. "Whew," he thought, "I should be safe in Sunset town. Granted it's small, but at least too many people don't know me there."

--------------------------

Lea got out of the train and looked around. "I need a good place to stay," he thought, folding his arms. Suddenly, he saw two legs sticking out upside down of a trash can.

"Dude?" said Lea, walking up to him and poking him, "You alright?"

The man climbed out and fell on his bottom, but the trash can and all its contents fell out too. The man – or boy, as he looked (and was) seventeen – had blond hair, and had a banana in his hand.

"Dude, you know a good place to stay?" asked Lea. "How about you stay at my place?" asked the boy, "By the way, my name's Dyme."

"Your place?" asked Lea, "No, thanks… Did you get that banana out of the can?" he asked, seeing Dyme trying vigorously to eat the peel.

"Aww… come on," said Dyme, "I live in this town's finest…"

--------------------------

"Slums…" said Lea, folding his arms.

Lea found himself in a room filled with rotting walls, and the children were all eating something which smelt strongly of dried fish. Lea licked his lips seeing a box of pizza, but opened it to find a box full of fish bones.

"It'll have to do," said Lea.

"Guys, meet my new friend," said Dyme, "His name is… uh…."

"Lea," said Lea, "I've had a rough day, so I'm gonna go take a nap."

Lea lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

--------------------------

"_There was once a cow,_

_From Twilight Town,_

_It pulled a plough…"_

"What the - Dyme?" asked Lea, getting up.

"Yeah," said Dyme, holding his guitar on his shoulder, "I play a guitar."

"Great," said Lea, "But it's like 3 A.M., can't you play tomorrow or something?" Suddenly, a flashlight beamed in through the termite-bitten walls.

"Lea, come out with your hands up," called a policeman.

"Show me, the back entrance!" said Lea. Dyme pointed to a door behind them. Lea hurriedly ran out. As the police stormed in, they saw Dyme.

"Err…" said Dyme, deciding to start a distraction, he picked up his guitar and sang:

"_There was once a cow…"_

--------------------------

Lea ran through the pebble-paved streets and reached sunset hill. Panting, he collapsed into a heap and saw a weary Dusk twitching and flinching around on the ground. Suddenly, a Neoshadow spawned and killed it. Then, the creature began to trudge towards Lea.

"That's the thing that took Asi," thought Lea. "There he is!"

Dush came running up with some policemen behind him. The Neoshadow dodged as a policeman tried to clobber him and grabbed him by his leg.

The policeman had faded.

Next, the Heartless leapt at Dush, but Lea attacked it and countered.

"Dush, go, now!" shouted Lea. But as he looked back, Lea was attacked in his back, and fell down, fading into the darkness… Dush began to sprint down the hill, but some Shadows spawned in front of him… he was cornered.

--------------------------

"Yikes," said Lea, waking up, "My head…"

"Yet another one of us," said a voice. Lea rubbed his eyes and looked up. Xemnas and Lexaeus stood there, the former with his arms crossed.

"Is he to pass the test too?" asked a voice, as it ran down the stairs, "Xaldin gave me the news – what on - ?"

Lea jumped up, "Is that you Asi?" he asked. "He has a new name now," said Xemnas, reaching out for Lea's arm and pulling him up, "His new name is Saix."

"Lea, what are you doing here?" snapped Asi, "For once I didn't have to deal with you, and there you are, back again!"

"Now, now, Saix," said Xemnas, "Perhaps our friend, Axel, here might be Organization VII material."

"If I may request something, superior," said Saix, "Instead of Nobodies, may I face him?"

"Of course, Saix," said Xemnas.

"Sir, sir!" shouted Xaldin, running down the stairs, "A new member, his name is Dush has appeared!"

"Xaldin, test him using your legion of dragoons," said Xemnas, "Tell him I named him Xhuds."

"Very well," said Xaldin, running off.

Saix began to approach Axel, "You're finished, Lea! You did this to Dush too, didn't you?"

"I'm getting tired of having stuff like this getting in my way," said Axel, "BACK OFF!"

Somehow, Axel shot a fireball into Saix's chest. "Ugh! Axel, you're in for it!" Summoning his claymore, with one hand over his chest, Saix charged.


	4. The Victor and the Failure

**Chapter Four: The Victor and the Failure**

Saix attacked Axel and sent him rolling backwards. Axel managed to slide on the ground, and grabbed two chakrams which were dropped down.

"Your new weapon, said Xaldin, looking down from upstairs, "Good luck, newbie."

Saix began to slam his claymore on the ground, shouting and swinging his weapon around everywhere. Axel dodged a powerful blow which caused the wall to crack. Rolling away, Axel hit Saix from behind with a flame attack. Saix flinched, looked back cold and harsh, and then shot a burst of lunar energy into Axel.

"Argh!" shouted Axel, falling backwards. He managed to regain balance and volleyed off the wall, circling his chakrams and throwing them both before landing with a slide.

The first chakram missed.

So did the second.

No – they had volleyed off each other and were circling in at Saix from both sides!

It was a direct hit as Saix crashed into the door. The chakrams went back into Axel's hands as he charged. Saix managed to counter the attack and hit Axel hard on the stomach.

-----------------------

Some Snipers and Dragoons surrounded Xhuds.

"I control the armed ones," said Xigbar, "And the dragoons are Xaldin's. Let's see what you can do, mac."

Xhuds grabbed hold of a guitar that was lying on the ground and began to swing it at the enemies. He managed to land a blow on a Dragoon, but was immediately shot in the face. The three Snipers chuckled from above, and Xhuds leapt up and hit one with an aerial attack. As he landed, he taunted, "Look who's laughing now – AH!"

A Dragoon had just sunk its spear into Xhud's left arm. Xhuds hit the Dragoon with his guitar, and the creature staggered backwards as its spear went flying into the air and hit a Sniper. As the Sniper vanished, Xhuds began to pant.

-----------------------

Saix and Axel continued to fight. Axel began to shoot fireballs everywhere, and managed to hit a lamp into falling on top of Saix. Saix threw it off and thrust his claymore into Axel, causing him to slide and then shoot a large fireball into him.

"Come on, Saix," said Axel, "Is that all you got?"

Saix lost his temper instantly. Roaring, he summoned a Berserker. The Berserker ran at Axel and tried to hit him, and as Axel tried to block, an Assassin appeared and defended the attack.

"The Assassins seem fond of him," said Xemnas, "Good, we never seemed to find someone to control them."

"Supposing he fails?" asked Xaldin.

Xemnas simply smiled and began to walk towards the balcony, "I'm going to go see how Xhuds is doing."

Axel leapt up and began to send a large flurry of flames at Saix, who slashed through them and hit him with a ragnarok.

---------------------

Xemnas walked in, "How's he doing?" "Not so good," said Xigbar, "He's still got two Dragoons left."

Xhuds attempted to try a 'Jump' attack, but the Dragoon defended and hit him into the air.

"Hmph," said Xemnas, "Dragoons, you are dismissed!" As the dragoons disappeared, Xhuds began to limp towards Xemnas, "Does this mean… I… am a m..m…mem…"

"It means nothing," said Xemnas, gathering a ball of energy, "You are pathetic."

"ARGH!" shouted Xhuds, as a burst of energy hit him. He slowly began to shrink… smaller… smaller – he was a Dusk!

Xemnas opened the door and threw him into the battlefield.

"Axel!" he called, summoning the Dragoons which had been left when Xhuds fought them, "Defeat these Nobodies, and you shall become a member!"

"What about the battle?" roared Saix.

"It is a draw," said Xemnas. "ARGH! IT IS MY WISH TO DISPOSE OF AXEL!" called Saix, swinging his claymore and killing the Dusk in the process. Axel had, by now, defeated the two Dragoons.

"He is now a member," said Xemnas, walking away, "And the Dusk you just slayed…"

"Is Xhuds a member?" asked Saix.

"I'm afraid you just killed him," said Xemnas.

--------------------

"Lea? Lea?" asked Dyme, looking around sunset hill, "Where'd he run off to?" "Halt!" called a voice. Dyme looked behind and saw a policeman.

"You have connections with Lea?" he inquired.

--------------------

Xemnas began to murmur in his sleep, "Ansem… must… get rid of him… that fool…"

"_I have already forbidden you once," said Ansem, "Seal off the underground laboratory!"_

"_Sir, you do not understand!" said Xehanort._

"_Seal it off at once!"_

_Fuming, Xehanort walked into the Heartless manufactory and sealed off the Room of Sleep. "I will return to you," he said, walking away. But, he was confronted by Aeleaus. "Xehanort, our laboratory may have been sealed away," he said, "But we still have access to the master's reports. We must continue our research."_

Xemnas awoke, panting. "I must re-open that room!" he said. And, putting on his cloak, he disappeared into the dead of the night.


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter Five: Confrontation**

Ansem walked through the streets of Hollow Bastion, accompanied by an armoured knight by the name of Terra. It was hard to see in the dark night, moreover it was raining. Ansem the Wise opened up his laboratory and said, "If what the townsfolk say is true…"

They walked through the corridors, "Xehanort must pay for what he has done."

As Ansem unlocked the main door, he stepped inside and saw Xemnas standing there.

"Xehanort's Nobody," said Ansem.

"The name," said Xemnas, "Is Xemnas."

"Xehanort," said Terra, "Remember me?"

"What more is there to remember?" asked Xemnas, "My Heartless self is the one you should be searching for, for I have transformed, transformed into a creature with no emotions."

Xemnas summoned Nobodies to surround him as he saw Ansem charging. "Attack!" commanded Xemnas, and the Dusks and Snipers leapt forth, the Dusks attacking from all sides while the Snipers began to shoot from the high areas.

Ansem the Wise made short works of the Dusks with his beam-shooter, and then began to attack the Snipers. Terra ran at Xemnas, and Xemnas summoned a Dragoon to defend himself. Terra's weapon clashed against the Dragoon's spear, and Xemnas used a large beam of darkness to blow him backwards. Terra slid backwards, and then thrust his weapon as a Strike Raid. It hit Xemnas, who staggered.

Ansem managed to shoot down the final Sniper, and saw Xemnas charging at him with his lightsabers. Ansem the Wise parried the attack and hit Xemnas in the stomach with a beam of light. Staggering, Xemnas found himself cornered. As Terra attacked, Xemnas used his weapon to defend, and then struck Terra backwards.

"Hmph…" said Terra, getting up. As Xemnas stared at his success, he was suddenly struck and banged into the wall, dropping his weapons along.

"Xehanort, I told you to cease all this, did I not?" inquired Ansem.

"Hold it!"

The door burst open, and in came Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Vexen.

"Eat my dust!" shouted Xigbar, shooting Ansem and causing him to let go of Xemnas, who quickly picked up his weapons and bashed it against his leader's back. Ansem fell down, panting.

"RRRAAAAAHHH!" shouted Terra, climbing up and running at Xigbar.

Xaldin responded by bringing a legion of spears to defend them, and then strike. Terra dodged some, but was eventually hit and went flying into the air. Using an aerial recover, he used a Strike Raid and caused Xigbar to fall down. As Terra charged yet again, he was blocked by Vexen's shield, and then parried.

"ARGH!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked at Ansem the Wise, who seemed to be fading. "Hmph," said Xemnas, smiling. As they looked back to now battle Terra, they saw he had disappeared.

So had Ansem the Wise.

Xemnas began to walk into the computer room. He typed in a password, and they heard a door open. Going inside, Xemnas sat down on the throne in the room's centre, while the others waited at the Heartless manufactory, Xigbar practicing his aim and Xaldin practicing combat with Lexaeus.

Hours later, at dawn, Xemnas returned. "We are to return to HQ at once," he announced.

--------------------------

"AAH!" Dyme began to run across sunset town as the police chased him. "Yipes!" he cried, grabbing onto the back of a train. As the train began to depart, the policemen missed him and fell down.

"Nyah, nanananana!" taunted Dyme, looking back.

The train continued to travel for three hours, and at 2:00 clock at night, Dyme fell asleep and fell off the train onto the railway track. He lay there snoring, until a loud noise woke him up.

"Ugh," he said, getting up, "Hey – what are those?!"

Some Shadows were heading his way slowly.

"Ah!" he shouted, getting up and running in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, a Darkball appeared before him, causing him to be surrounded. Dyme found a Struggle bat abandoned on the ground and reached for it, but was hit down by a Shadow. Struggling, he got up and found that his leg was shrouded in darkness.

"YAH!!!" he shouted.

------------------------------

"YAH!!!"

Dyme jumped as he found himself hit on the head by a claymore.

"I think he's gotten up," said Saix.

"Get up," said Zexion, hoisting him up.

"Here they are," said Axel.

He pointed as Xemnas and the gang teleported into the scene. "What's this?" asked Xemnas, "A new member?"

"M…my name is… Dyme…" stuttered Dyme.

"You?" asked Axel, "Hey, I'm… Lea, remember?" 

"'Bout time I found you!" said Dyme.

"Demyx," said Xemnas, gesturing, "Come with me."

"Demyx?" asked Dyme.

"Your new name," said Axel, "You'll have to pass a little test to get into our Organization. Go ahead and follow him."

------------------------

"Come in, Demyx," said Xemnas, and Demyx obeyed. Some Dancer Nobodies appeared, and along with them some Gamblers.

"I haven't seen these ones before," said Xemnas, seeing the Gamblers, "Let's see what they can do."

Demyx saw the guitar which Dush had wielded once, and leapt forward to seize it, but had his leg grabbed by a Dancer Nobody. It began to struggle, as Demyx tried to kick it, and it was blasted backwards as Demyx fired a gush of water.

"Holy!" shouted Demyx, "What's goin' on?"

The Dancer crashed against another and both had to get back up. They saw Demyx charge, miss an attack, and then get struck by a Gambler's kick. It leapt up and threw a card, and soon Demyx was nowhere to be seen.

Or was he?

Demyx had his face on a card, and was striking the Dancers in that form! Having defeated one, Demyx reverted to his normal form and saw there were still two Dancers and three Gamblers remaining.

Demyx began to play his guitar as he summoned geysers to take care of his foes.

"Hmph… he's better than I thought," said Xemnas.

Suddenly, Demyx realised that there were clones of him – water clones – surrounding him! The clones suddenly charged and began to deal damage to two of the Gamblers, and both were killed. A Dancer managed to take out a few clones, but was hit by a geyser of water. Demyx laughed, "Dance, water, dance!"

The Dancer regained balance and spun at Demyx, giving him a clear blow in the face. It tried to attack yet again, but Demyx parried it and then began to create even more clones. The clones took out the Dancer, and were defeated by the last Gambler. Demyx shot a large gush of water at it, but it dodged and ran at him. Demyx launched it upwards and managed to hit it this time, and the gush of water destroyed it. The two Dancers began to glide at Demyx, who parried their attacks and struck them both with geysers. Then, taking a large jump back, Demyx created his largest geyser, taking out the Dancers in the process.

"Well done, Demyx," said Xemnas, "No. 9, Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, commander of the Dancers; what's that, Axel? Why he controls them? He is similar to them, of course, as you are to the Assassins."

"No. 9, huh?" asked Demyx, walking in and shaking hands with Xemnas.

"Superior," said Axel, "Why did you leave in the dead of night?"

"Perhaps you ought to be more concerned about your own business, Axel," he said, departing.


	6. Zexion's Discovery

**Chapter Six: Zexion's Discovery**

(Sora is ten at this point)

Xemnas had started going down into the Room of Sleep recently. Meanwhile, Zexion had been researching some books and one day came across an interesting image.

Returning to the library, he drew three symbols: the ones embedded on Heartless, the ones on Nobodies, and a third one. Backing away, Zexion watched as the floor flashed before his very own eyes and vanished.

-------------------------

"Xigbar, Xaldin," said Xemnas, "I've told you we need new members…"

"Sir," said Xaldin, "None of them seem to have a strong enough heart; we've gotten Dusks, Gamblers, Dancers, but not a single one that forms humanlike features!"

"Hmph," said Xemnas, "Vexen, what about you?"

"I can't seem to locate Terra, superior," said Vexen looking down.

"NONE OF YOU ARE DOING YOUR DUTIES PROPERLY!" roared Xemnas.

The door suddenly opened and Zexion called them, "Come in, wait till you see this!"

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Zexion looked at the large laboratory.

"Well done, Zexion," said Xemnas walking in further into the next room and sitting on the computer. Searching through, he found some diagrams of the links in memories.

Xaldin entered the next room and found a square-shaped area.

"Look at that!" he pointed at a portal in the north-western part of the room. "Oh my," said Xemnas, pushing Xaldin aside, "Is that… where can it lead? Well done, Zexion."

Xemnas walked towards the portal, beckoning them, "Except you, Xigbar," he said, as the others entered, "You go get the others".

"Right away," said Xigbar, running off.

Xemnas walked in and saw a place bursting in a blue aura. In it floated the Nobody symbols. "Betwixt," said Xemnas, "…and Between…" Xemnas used his Scan ability and tracked down a strange reading.

"What's going on?" Axel, Saix and Demyx rushed in, followed by Xigbar.

"Organization IX," commanded Xemnas, "Summon your inner strength!"

They all lined up and began to put all their mind into finding out the peculiar reading. "Concentrate," muttered Xemnas.

A portal spawned out of oblivion and flashed.

"Let's go!" said Xemnas, and the others followed him and jumped into the portal.

-----------------------------------

"Shadows!?"

"I presume these AREN'T Nobodies?" asked Demyx.

The Organization was surrounded by Shadows and Neoshadows. The dark creatures attacked, and they clawed at Xemnas, who hit one away. Xigbar summoned his weapons and began to shoot some Neoshadows as they rushed at them. Even more Neoshadows leapt down from a large skyscraper behind them. Xemnas jumped and ran up the skyscraper, swinging his weapons and destroying the Heartless in the process. Jumping back down, he shouted, "Let's go!"

They ran, and soon came across a large chasm, and on the other side stood some land decorated in white, but nothing else. Down below lay eternal nothingness, and falling into it would not be pretty.

Taking a large step back, Xemnas leapt across the chasm, and Xigbar learnt he could actually DEFY GRAVITY like the snipers when he almost fell down. Xaldin used the wind currents to his advantage, and then Demyx created a large gush of water which Vexen froze, and Saix, Axel, Vexen and Demyx ran across it.

"Destroy the bridge," said Xemnas, "We shall only use it when we need it. I'd rather not have Heartless show up."

"Stand back," called Axel, summoning his chakrams. Bashing them against the ice, Axel created a large shockwave of flame, causing the ice to melt and fall into nothingness.

"Here," said Xemnas, "We build our second headquarters. And what's more? I have found a new headquarter called Castle Oblivion, which shall be our third. I sense the time is coming for a new wielder to appear; a Keyblade wieldier. We shall use him, you see. And my Heartless counterpart might destroy him. What if, we get a new member? I plan to study him, but we'll have to set some people to stay in Castle Oblivion. That is why I need more members."

"I see," said Xigbar.

Suddenly, a Sorcerer appeared.

"What is this?" asked Xemnas, "A new Nobody?"

"We've seen it before," said Xaldin, "One of the people we managed to get our hands on turned into one of these."

"I wish to fight you," said Xemnas, "I sense you are powerful, and a worthy Nobody to be controlled personally by the superior."

The Sorcerer's response was immediate; it created some blocks which struck Xemnas, and then it began to attack in a hostile manner. Xemnas dodged the blows, and then hit it backwards. The Sorcerer used a large beam of twilight and caused Xemnas to spin backwards. Getting up, Xemnas used his own beam of twilight, but the attack was blocked and reflected by the summoned blocks. Xemnas dodged it, and then teleported behind the Sorcerer and struck it hard on the back. The Sorcerer staggered, and then tried to lunge, but Xemnas threw his lightsabers at it and caused it to fall.

Another Sorcerer appeared.

"My own Nobodies to control," said Xemnas, "You have seen what I can do, my Sorcerer friends… Rebellion is no option, for it shall be treated severely… Remember this, everyone. Any traitor to us, shall be disposed of at once."

Saix gave a menacing glare at Axel, who pretended to ignore Saix.

"Let us create ourselves a castle here, as headquarters" said Xemnas, "The Castle that never Was."

-------------------------------

Two weeks later, in Traverse Town…

Dulor walked through the streets, ignoring the small shadowlike creatures which had took to appearing about. He had learned magic, and used it to keep away the Heartless as he walked into the bar.

"Dulor!" everyone greeted, "How're ya, mate?"

"Well," said Dulor, "Perhaps we ought to have ourselves a little game of cards."

"Nonsense," said a man, "We know you'll win."

"Just learn to play your cards well," said Dulor, "It is the only way."

"Seems wise enough…"

Xigbar and Xaldin were peeping in through the roof, looking at Dulor. "Think the superior would approve of this one?" asked Xaldin. But Xigbar had already started throwing Heartless in through the roof.

As they landed, Dulor cast a Fira spell to fend them off. Meanwhile, Aerith was walking past, and, seeing the havoc, ran off to get Leon.

"Seems to be quite the Gambler," said Xigbar.

"Just shut up, you stubborn idiot," said Xaldin.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Xigbar.

Dulor could not take it anymore, the Heartless had already caused some other occupants of the bar to fade, and were now coming towards him…

"We got him!" said Xigbar, jumping up.

The Heartless stormed out of the bar and began to run around the town as Leon ran in. "Come on, let's get 'em!" he shouted, summoning his weapon as Yuffie followed not so far behind.

----------------------------

Dulor spawned in the middle of an underground laboratory, above which stood a library-like place. "Well, well, well," said Xigbar and Xaldin, appearing, "Hello, Xuldor."

"Silence," said Xemnas, walking in, "His name is Luxord! Xaldin, test his strength!"

"Err…" said Xaldin.

"Get some Dragoons!"

"Can't we use a Sorcerer or two?" asked Xigbar.

"We would've, but since you seem to be defying me, we use Snipers instead. However, I will still say 'Good work' for getting us another member."


	7. The Castle That Never Was

**Chapter Seven: The Castle That Never Was**

Luxord began to back away from the Nobodies approaching him, only to find there were more behind him. The Snipers shot him in the back and he staggered forward.

Luxord had to cast a Reflera as a Sniper tried to shoot him, and the Sniper fell down. Luxord suddenly began to feel as if there was something he could use – he looked around – there was no weapon…

As he tried hard to think, Luxord somehow summoned a legion of cards, and staggering, tried to use them as weapons. But the cards were too small, and Luxord had no idea how to control his powers. Zexion ran in, and shouted, "A new member? Is this tr-"

"He is being tested," said Xemnas, heading back to the castle under construction, "And have you located another HQ? This castle isn't enough, for you see, like the room of sleep, another room awaits me…"

"What - do you mean, superior?" asked Zexion.

"That," said Xemnas "Is none of your concern. Another friend is out there, and I must find him."

While Xaldin continued to watch Luxord try in vain to hit the Nobodies, Xigbar, eavesdropped on Xemnas with great interest. One of Luxord's cards came flying into his face and he shouted, "Ow!" Xemnas gave a low laugh at the sight and walked off, Zexion behind him. "Inform me if he is victorious," said Xemnas.

"Right," said Xigbar.

"I was talking to Xaldin," said Xemnas, departing.

Summoning all his strength, Luxord managed to make the cards grow a bit larger. As a Dragoon raised its spear and lunged it at Luxord, the latter caused a large dice to come spinning out of the ground and hit down the Dragoon. Luxord then caused his cards and dice to attack like wild, causing many Nobodies to turn INTO cards.

"I'm surprised this one didn't become a Gambler…" said Xaldin, folding his arms.

"Umm… of course it didn't," said Xigbar, who was thinking about Xemnas' words.

Luxord was waving his arms randomly, and managed to defeat the final Nobody.

"Well done," said Xaldin, "Come with me."

Luxord, laughing proudly, followed Xaldin out of the room. Xigbar jumped up and ran after them.

----------------------------

"How is the castle doing, Lexaeus?" asked Xemnas.

"We've managed to construct quite a large part," said Lexaeus, "I've been using the earth to my advantage, and we've been using the power of twilight to protect our new settlement…"

"I see…" said Xemnas, walking towards the structure.

----------------------------

_Three months later…_

"I've found it!" shouted Saix, running in, "Superior! I've found that second headquarters we've been longing for! I tell you, it's perfect!" 

"Is this true?" asked Xemnas, "I wonder… could the room be…"

"This is smashing news," said Luxord, "I see that the superior's commands did not go unheard."

"Be quiet, Luxord!" snapped Xigbar.

"Well done, Saix," said Xemnas, "You have proven yourself to be a much better member than some."

"You're talking about me, aren't ya?" asked Xigbar, "Well, I can prove-"

"Not you, Xigbar," said Xemnas, looking back at him, "Basically most in general."

"I see," said Xigbar.

"Nonetheless, you are still a worthy member," said Xemnas, looking back, "Saix, where does this place lie?"

"It lies just beyond the in-between roads," said Saix, "It was apparently called Castle Oblivion."

"It… holds connections… to oblivion?" thought Xemnas, "That must mean…"

"Superior?" asked Saix.

"Prepare this place at once!" commanded Xemnas, "Xaldin! Xigbar! Gather more members!"

"Sheesh, can't we get a vacation?" asked Xigbar.

"What was that?" asked Xemnas.

"No… nothing… nothing!" staggered Xigbar.

----------------------------

Time passed on for a while….

----------------------------

Traverse Town was quiet, as Lauriam walked out of the clockwork shop. In the street, the shadowlike creatures continued to lurk. Apparently, they fed on Hearts. Why, just the other day, the legendary gambler Dulor had disappeared…

Lauriam, however, simply kicked them as they came. Being a fan of nature, he would spend long hours sitting alone in his garden. Yet, Lauriam longed for power, to control a large force, and to teach everyone that he was boss.

Suddenly, looking up, he saw two men in the distance.

"I tell you I've looked everywhere! Everyone's asleep!" murmured Xaldin.

"So? We can get them in their sleep!" exclaimed Xigbar.

"No! Don't you think there are people that protect the townsfolk? A scream at this time would probably be heard all the way 'till Port Royal!" shouted Xaldin.

"Jeez," said Xigbar, "Fine, Mr. Bossypants."

As they disappeared through a portal, Lauriam ran after them and jumped into the portal.

------------------------

As they entered Twilight Town, they walked through the forest, Lauriam following close behind. Xigbar suddenly heard the noise, and saw some Heartless. Slowly, he approached them, and flung them into Lauriam.

"WAK!" he shouted. All of the Heartless ran at him as Xigbar laughed. And in a few minutes, Lauriam faded, only to be found by the two inside the Twilight Town mansion.

In rage, recognising the two that made him turn into this… creature, Lauriam attacked. Xaldin blocked the wild punches with his spear, and Xigbar managed to pin down Lauriam. "LET GO!" he called, "DO YOU NOT KNOW ME THE GREAT LAURIAM?!" And as he did, Xemnas entered the room. Walking down the stairs, he summoned the letters:

LAURIAM X

The three downstairs stopped struggling and watched as the letters rearranged into…

MARLUXIA

"Your new name," said Xemnas, "Welcome to Organization XIII. We are a group hoping to…"

Marluxia listened as Xemnas explained the concept of Nobodies. In his head, he had it in might to someday perhaps overthrow Xemnas, as the new Superior.

"A little weapon for you," said Xemnas, handing him a scythe.

Xemnas started to walk off. Xigbar ran after him. "Xaldin," said Xemnas, "Fight him yourself. The Nobodies have been protesting a lot…"

"Very well…" said Xaldin.

Marluxia jumped, and his scythe clashed against a spear. Falling back, Marluxia threw his scythe, managing to hit Xaldin. Xaldin staggered, and began to lay a merciless assault with his spears. Each hit was dodged, as Marluxia had experience with a scythe, which he had once wielded to defeat his old rival around three months ago.

A scythe, however, was Marluxia's only experience with weapon combat. The scythe volleyed of the wall as he missed a Strike raid, and it fell a few feet away from him. Marluxia ran to get it, but Xaldin appeared before him and punched him in the stomach, and a large burst of wind caused him to stagger. Then, raising his spears, Xaldin was about to strike, when Marluxia somehow created a barrier of leaves. The large barrier broke apart, and Marluxia kicked Xaldin and tripped him.

Rolling towards his scythe, Marluxia grabbed it and blocked an attack from Xaldin. Then, spinning it around he jumped, and hit Xaldin a hard blow on the face.

"Argh!" shouted Xaldin, "Looks like you passed."

"Hmph," said Marluxia, "What'd you expect?"

"Perhaps we ought to head to the Castle That Never Was," said Xaldin.

---------------------------

Xigbar watched as Xemnas walked back to the Room of Sleep. Then, smiling, Xigbar created a portal to return to the Castle That Never Was. As he walked through the streets and called Vexen to freeze the path, since gravity-walking made him queasy at times, and made his way up the elevator…

(This is when the KH2FM cutscene, "The New Headquarters" takes place)

----------------------------

"Superior! Superior!"

"Come on in, Lexaeus."

Lexaeus stormed in, "Superior, there is a new Keyblade wielder!"

"A new-?!"

"That is correct," said Zexion, "I can sense it – the scent; it's faint, but evidently present."

"I see…" said Xemnas, walking off, "Then perhaps…."

"And… your Heartless… It is… lingering the castle of our old world…"

"Then," said Xemnas, laughing, "Let's hope there are enough Heartless for the wielder of the Keyblade to slay…"


	8. The Savage Nymph

**Chapter Seven: The Savage Nymph**

Sitting in the mansion garden, a newly-born Nobody began to observe her surroundings. As Xemnas was walking past she hid behind the bushes and began to began to wonder, "My emotions… where are they? And… Sora…" The girl began to slowly crawl across the garden, hoping Xemnas would not see her. At that moment, the door was opened by Xaldin, who was going to cut the grass.

Hand over mouth, the girl crawled, and, getting up, quickly made for the forest.

"Who was that?" asked Xemnas, turning around.

"I'll get her!" said Xaldin, and he began to glide at full speed through. The wind blasted in his face, but what was a little wind to him, the Whirlwind Lancer?

The girl continued to run, and suddenly bumped into Marluxia and fell down.

"Who-?" started, Marluxia, but suddenly, Xaldin came full speed into him and both were knocked over. "Whew…" said the girl, but suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder, "What is your name?"

"I… I really don't know…" she said, "I believe it was something along the lines of Kai… Kairi…"

"A princess of heart!" exclaimed Xemnas, and Xaldin and Marluxia watched with great interest. "I am afraid you may not join us," said Xemnas.

"I don't want to serve anyone! I want to find Sora!" she shouted.

"The Keyblade master?" asked Xaldin, getting up, "That boy's in Deep Jungle now, JUST reunited with his friends."

"Kairi," said Xemnas, "I am afraid you are a Nobody."

The girl looked away, "Hmph…"

"I trust you will be staying with us? There is no love for a Nobody in the outside world."

"I'm not Kairi anymore," she said, "My name is Namine now."

"First one to choose her own name," said Xemnas, walking away, and he stopped. "I have changed my mind," he said, "You may join."

Namine opened her mouth to protest, but Xemnas had walked up the stairs.

-----------------------------

Arlene began to walk down the postern and looked out at the castle. That stormy night, she had been kicked out of her orphanage, and now she wandered aimlessly. Arlene sat down on the brick wall and began to look up.

"Well, well, well…" said Xigbar, who was hiding behind a pipe, "Get some Heartless, Xaldin."

"I'm trying…" said Xaldin, "It's getting harder to summon them with that new mistress of theirs wandering about…"

Finally, he managed to spawn three Neoshadows, and sent them out towards Arlene.

"Huh?" she exclaimed, seeing them approaching. Arlene quickly got up and began to rush the other way. "We have no choice!" said Xigbar, "Get some Nobodies out to corner her! Now!"

Xaldin immediately summoned his Dragoon legions to appear in front of Arlene, who began to back away, horrified. As a Neoshadow jumped at her, Arlene shouted out.

-----------------------------

"Ugh…" (This scene is in the mansion foyer)

Someone was muttering something under his breath above her. Arlene opened her eyes and got up. The alphabets "A, R, L, E, N and E" were swirling around her like a cartwheel, and for a moment she wanted to touch it, until she saw Xemnas staring down at her. Arlene got up, and in front of her floated the letters:

LARXENE

"Your new name," said Xemnas, "No. 13, Larx-"

"Might want to scratch that!"

Xemnas looked behind himself and spotted Namine, who had just opened the door, "I have no intentions of joining your organisation!" she bellowed, "I just want to find Sora!"

"Just want to find Sora?" asked Xemnas, laughing, "Foolish girl, clueless little Nobody, completely oblivious to the fact that…" Xemnas stopped. Zexion, who had been sitting on the railing, looked up from his book and saw that Xemnas had greed etched all across his grimaced face, "We could use this…" said Xemnas, "Find Sora…" he repeated.

Namine, her face filled with inevitable fright, leapt through the door. "You!" shouted Xemnas, "Larxene! Your task is to capture her! Go! Now!"

Larxene leapt up and ran. She had no idea why she was doing this, but she rushed after Namine.

Marluxia, who was training with Luxord on the balcony, dodged as yet another dice as it almost hit him. Then, swinging his scythe diagonally, he managed to hit Luxord into the wall. But Luxord did not go down that easily. He used his elbow for support and blasted Marluxia back with a large dice. Spinning, Marluxia fell onto the ground, Larxene tripped over him and stumbled onto the ground too. Namine was now running into the forest… closer… closer…

Larxene opened her hand and whimpered. A large thunder bolt struck and caused Namine to trip and fall down. Larxene got up and captured her, tugged her back and called Xemnas, who hastened to the scene. Then, they dragged Namine into the white room, where Xemnas explained to her and Larxene about Nobodies. Then, locking her up, Xemnas departed to Hollow Bastion.

"You! Larxene!"

Larxene saw that Marluxia was climbing the stairs. "How would you like a higher place in this Organisation?" he inquired. "A higher place?" asked Larxene.

"I'm talking conquest here," said Marluxia, "We take control, whatever post Xemnas puts us up with, we use that to our advantage."

Unbeknownst to them, however, Axel was listening through the library door.

------------------

Three weeks had passed, and Demyx and Saix arrived at the mansion with news that the Keyblade master had just departed from Never land and was headed to Hollow Bastion. His estimated arrival was the next day, in the afternoon. Namine heard all of this through the door, and gave a tiny sob.

Xemnas, detecting his Heartless had possessed a new body, went to the town of Hollow Bastion the next day. The Keyblade master had arrived, and it was only when he had awoken from the Room of Sleep that it occurred to him: what if the Keyblade master had a Nobody? What if, he lost his heart? Xemnas began to walk up the passage, his arms folded, his mind swirling:

My Heartless can handle it.

_He's useless._

I know he'll do it!

_He's too weak!_

Xemnas walked out as the door opened and spotted Axel, who stood there with his arms folded.

"Axel," said Xemnas.

"The Keyblade wielder," said Axel, "He has just defeated the Heartless' mistress; she put up a fight, your Heartless transformed her into a dragon…"

"…And?" asked Xemnas, coldly.

"She was defeated," replied Axel, and the Keyblade master's fightin' your Heartless right now…"

"WHAT?!"

Xemnas rushed out of the room, through the hallway, and opened up a path. He entered the portal, and arrived at the room in which Maleficent (as a witch) had been defeated, he ran, he could hear voices…

"Kairi… Kairi's inside me?"

A noise behind him made Xemnas jump. A cloaked figure was walking towards him; he was in an organisation cloak; he took out two chakrams….

"Axel!" bellowed Xemnas.

But the cloaked figure did not reply with words. He rushed at Xemnas, chakrams clashed against the aerial blades, and Xemnas pushed backwards with force. The cloaked figure rolled across the dark hall, staggered, and thrust his chakrams. But Xemnas bellowed, "REFLEGA!"

The chakrams bounded off and ricocheted off the ceiling, and the cloaked figure leapt and caught them, and pounced at the superior…


	9. The Key Of Destiny

**Chapter Ten: Number Thirteen**

The chakrams slashed at Xemnas, who managed to spin away sideways. The chakrams suddenly slipped from the attacker's hands, and he staggered forwards. Xemnas struck his opponents back, but the latter retaliated by grabbing his weapons and slamming them against the superior's stomach.

In the background, a lot was audible. A major battle had started there too, punctuated by quacks of "Sora! Hit him harder!" or by echoes of "The darkness will destroy you!"

Sora had to make a large leap to hit Riku, who jumped and struck the Keyblade master, sending him spinning to the ground. Riku raised his Keyblade….

Xemnas and his challenger clashed weapons, and suddenly, rushing out of a portal came Axel, who blasted Xemnas' opponent, caught his stolen chakrams…

"Axel?!" stammered Xemnas, "B…but…"

But Axel knew who was beneath the cloak – he knew the man who was so determined to take over the organisation – he had no intentions to tell Xemnas – he would dispose of the traitor himself.

He knew Marluxia was the one in that cloak.

A large blast of fire sent the traitor crashing into the wall, and Xemnas reached for the hood…

But as a last resort, the traitor, within less than a nanosecond had brandished a weapon, Xemnas was unable to see as a scythe swiped through the air, and the figure disappeared.

--------------------------------------

Marluxia's hood fell off as he staggered and fell face down on the pavement. Rain fell on him, and he shook himself awake. Then, getting up, he made his way to the Castle That Never Was.

Xemnas and Axel warped back to the mansion, and Xemnas walked to the courtyard. He covered his face in his hood, sat down against a statue, folded his arms and thought: Was there a traitor amongst them? But if so, who?

_He saw himself raising the Keyblade, took one last glance at his friends, and smiled…_

Something was materialising inside the courtyard…

_The Keyblade plunged into his heart, and he was fading… forgetting…_

"Oh…."

Xemnas warped closer to the new Nobody and watched him getting up, and approached him. _"He looks like him…" _thought Xemnas.

The Nobody got up, and Xemnas arranged the letters: SORA.

He touched the letters.

The letters formed, an "X" at the centre, and they joined. And written in those letters was…

"Roxas…" said the Nobody.

"The new you…" said Xemnas.

Roxas looked at his hands. "Who am I?" he asked, clenching his fists, "WHAT am I?"

"A Nobody," said Xemnas.

-------------------------------------------

As Roxas followed Xemnas into a laboratory and through a portal, he soon came to an eerie street. Xemnas led him down the lane, and they soon came to the Castle that Never Was.

"VEXEN!" called Xemnas.

Vexen, from the other side, created a frozen bridge, which slammed so hard against the ground that Roxas jumped. "A Nobody," said Xemnas, leading Roxas up the bridge, "Has no emotions. We are a special breed of Nobodies… We can-"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

"No.13," said Xemnas, "Roxas, the Keyblade's chosen one."

"The… wha-?!"

Axel stood there with his mouth hanging open as Roxas surprised even himself as a Keyblade appeared in his hand. Shining, the Oathkeeper was admired by the onlookers, and Xemnas said, "Axel, perhaps you would like to take him for a walk and talk to him? I have important business to attend to in the Room of Sleep."

"No problem boss…" said Axel, scratching his head, "But…uh…"

But Xemnas was gone.

-------------------------------

"Roxas!"

Roxas whirled around. A red-haired man was walking towards him. "The name's Axel," he said, offering to shake hands, "Got it memorized?"

"Err…" Roxas looked around and shook Axel's hand, "…Yeah."

"Hang on," said Axel, putting his hand into his cloak pocket, "….here…we…are…there!"

Axel brought out two wrapped sea salt ice-creams. "There ya go," he said, handing Roxas a lolly. "Er… thanks," said Roxas.

"Roxas," said Axel, "Nobodies like us… we're not…. _whole_."

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas.

"Uhh… follow me…"

Axel began to walk away.

-----------------------------------

"Whoa! Look at the view from up here!"

Roxas said this more to himself than to Axel, but the latter heard this nonetheless, and began to speak, "Look, Organisation XIII…"

Axel began to explain to Roxas the ways of Organisation XIII, and Roxas listened with great interest. After the explanation, the two sat down and looked up at the sky.

"They'll put you through a test," said Axel, "If you want to join…."

"I can handle it," said Roxas.

"Tell you what," said Axel, "I'll back you up. I'll tell Xemnas I want to test you and I'll toss it for ya, no questions asked."

"Okay, Axel, but I think I can handle – ARGH!"

"Roxas!"

_He was waking up…The cold darkness was leaving him, there was a light shining above…_

"OH, MY HEAD! AHHHH!!!!"

"Roxas! Xemnas! Saix! We need some help over here!"

_He opened his eyes…and saw a familiar face…_

_The light in his heart…_

"_Kairi, thank you…"_

Roxas fell onto the ground, he felt cold… he was about to disappear…

Suddenly, the warmth returned to him and he got up.

"Sheesh!" said Axel, "Never seen a worse case of brain freeze in my life! I shouldn't have given you those lollies!"

But Roxas was fully aware that whatever had caused the headache was not food.

-----------------------------------

The next day, Saix called Roxas, "It's time for your test. Follow me."

Saix led him to the Memory Skyscraper, where, to Roxas' surprise, all of the members were gathered. What exactly was a Keyblade? Were they really that interested in it?

Roxas saw that Axel had some sort of grin on his face; it was hard to determine the message, but Roxas took it to be the sign that Axel was doing what he had promised.

"Lady and gentlemen," said Xemnas, "I am here to announce that us, Organisation XIII, have found our thirteenth member, who is, in fact, none other than Sora's Nobody himself!"

"Sora?"

"The Keyblade master?"

"HE lost his heart?"

"Silence, please," said Xemnas, "Now, one of our members has offered to test our new little friend. Brace yourself, Roxas. He is one of the elite members..."

Suddenly, something hit Roxas hard on the back. He looked back, his left grand gripped on his damaged part, and saw the face of his challenger….


	10. Clash of the NonExistent

**Chapter 10: Clash of the Non-Existent**

"X-Xemnas?!"

"THE SUPERIOR?!"

Roxas couldn't believe it. Of all the people he expected to challenge him, the superior himself? Xemnas smiled maliciously and said, "Chosen wielder of the Keyblade, show to me your strength! Do not hold back; show me the true power of the Keyblade!!!"

Roxas summoned the Oathkeeper and charged. Xemnas easily blocked it with his weapons and slashed at Roxas diagonally.

"ARGH!"

Roxas fell down and looked up – Xemnas had raised his weapon! Roxas tried to raise his Keyblade to block it, and the blades clashed. Roxas slid his foot against Xemnas', who slung his other blade right under Roxas' arm and clashed it against his heart.

Roxas lost his grasp and fell down, muttering, "Argh…err…AAAHHHHH!!!"

Xemnas was bashing away onto the fallen Roxas' back.

"_Lying down isn't going to help… I can't lose…"_

Roxas staggered upwards, trying to ignore the pain, but Xemnas raised his Aerial blades once more…

"I won't lose to you, Xemnas! You hear me? I – WON'T – LOSE!!!!!!"

Roxas cried out to his foe and suddenly summoned a second Keyblade in his other hand – the Oblivion.

"About time," said Xemnas. He clashed his blades against Roxas', who deflected them off and slashed with the Oathkeeper. He hit Xemnas, who went flying backwards. Roxas charged, both Keyblades grasped tightly – he tried to slash with both weapons, but Xemnas was too quick for him, and appeared right behind him. He horizontally swung his Aerial blade and hit Roxas, who staggered forward onto the steps of the skyscraper and turned around. Xemnas moved quickly at him and swung his weapons, but Roxas ducked and managed to evade.

"Wha-?!"

Getting up, Roxas bashed Xemnas hard against the wall of the Skyscraper, both Keyblades crossed against the Superior's backside.

His eyes shut, his face screwed up, Xemnas muttered a groan of pain and bellowed, "DARKIRONATE!!!"

A large barrier of darkness exploded around him as he landed backwards on the steps of the skyscraper. Roxas had been blasted backwards and fell face-down on the cold pavement with full force.

"Come on, Roxas! Get up!" shouted Axel.

"Yeah, kid, let's see what you can do!" bellowed Vexen, and Lexaeus nodded. Saix simply said, "Hmph……"

"You've got potential," said Xemnas, "But it isn't enough! COME ON!!!"

Roxas charged at Xemnas again, but the latter flew up at high speed.

"Where- wha-?!"

Roxas looked up – Xemnas was on the top of the building, his arms folded. Roxas tried to throw his Keyblade upwards, but it barely went over five feet – Roxas knew he must look stupid – he could hear Xigbar roaring with laughter.

Roxas bared his teeth, _"There must be something I can do…"_

He didn't know how he thought of it – or even IF he did, because three seconds later, Roxas was walking vertically up the building. Laughing, Xemnas charged downwards.

They exchanged swing after swing of their weapons. Roxas blocked – he parried – he was hit – he slashed at Xemnas and hit him. He prepared both blades for a final blow, but Xemnas yet again surrounded himself in a barrier and blasted Roxas off his feet.

The Oathkeeper slid from his left hand – he tried to grab it, but it was futile – he lost balance, and almost fell off the skyscraper. He just barely stuck his Oblivion into he building wall and grabbed his weapon with both hands as Xemnas flew at him, fast as lightning….

Letting go with one hand, Roxas surprised himself by being able to move away from Xemnas' targeting area and evading the rapid slash. Using his Keyblade as a booster, he swung himself and kicked Xemnas on the side of his leg. Xemnas turned around and swung both blades into Roxas' hand.

"AH!"

Roxas felt like his hand was on fire – the laser had touched his raw skin. No one could blame him for letting his grasp slide from the Keyblade, as he spun downwards and fell face down into a puddle.

His face wet, his arms tired, Roxas reached out weakly for his Oathkeeper, but Xemnas appeared in front of it and swung both weapons downwards. Weakly, Roxas fell down and tears began to trickle down from his eyes.

Xemnas did not seem to notice – he fired a barrage of twilight beams, each which slashed against Roxas' skin as the Key of Destiny rose, ignoring his pain, ignoring the emotions he was not meant to have…

As Roxas clutched his damaged chest, his Oblivion fell down behind him. He picked it up, and then blocked as Xemnas fired a large number of lasers. He redirected them all and raged through the street, slashing and spinning his weapons as his feet splashed the water from the puddles. Roxas attacked Xemnas, who blocked with a simple barrier and then grabbed Roxas by the collar…

Suddenly, both of them felt sudden outbursts of pain.

The fight between Sora and Xehanort had begun…


	11. Mission Memorable

**Chapter 11: Mission Memorable**

"_Every light must fade…"_

Both Roxas and Xemnas screamed.

"_Every heart return to darkness!"_

Shadows were sprouting up from the pavement now. Saix looked about desperately for a sign as Xigbar fired at the Heartless army. Roxas was still trying hard to reach Xemnas, but Xemnas had given up the fight and was more interested in disposing of the Shadows.

"Destroy them!" he yelled, " AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

_Sora spun around in mid air as Xehanort fired a Dark Firaga at him. Sora blocked it with his Keyblade and landed safely, as Goofy thrust his shield at Xehanort…_

Xemnas staggered and fell down, darkness dripping from his mouth. Roxas was saying things he had no control over: _"Donald, Goofy! Attack from afar as I charge up an atta- AHHH!"_

_The Heartless had gripped Sora by the heart…_

"Oh…" Roxas fainted. "Roxas!" shouted Axel, running up to him and slicing up a Neoshadow. He bent down as a group of Shadows jumped, but Axel stretched out his weapons and caused a large burst of fire to blast the Heartless into smithereens. Xaldin and Lexaeus were standing back to back; one thrust his spears wildly upwards as a hurricane blasted off some Shadows, whilst the other smashed his claymore against the floor, causing a bunch of rocks to burst upwards.

Xemnas walked up to the Skyscraper and leaned against it. He banged his fist against the wall and saw another vision…

_Xehanort was laughing… and… the Keyblade master… he had fallen into the darkness…_

Roxas, too, heard voices…

_What's wrong, Sora? Giving up already?_

He took it as a challenge. Slowly regaining consciousness, Roxas shouted out. Xemnas was the only one who was aware that both him and Roxas had regained their bodies after becoming a Nobody.

Roxas could see Demyx as his water clones all tore up the shadows into pieces, whilst Marluxia leapt and slung his scythe through a Neoshadow's face.

None of them knew how lucky they were that their bodies had left them. Until Roxas joined with Sora, he was incomplete. But then again, Roxas did not know this. Xemnas looked back at the battle.

Finally all of the Heartless were killed. All of the members had torn some part or the other of their cloaks in mid-battle. Xemnas simply sat on the base of Memory Skyscraper. Rain poured down over his hood. Roxas' head seemed to be spinning.

"…_Kingdom Hearts is light!"_

---------------------------------------------

Three days passed, and Number Thirteen sat on the bottom of the stairway of the manor. Axel had been told to keep watch on him. Roxas fumbled his Keyblade and dropped it. Axel looked up from the comic book he was reading as Marluxia and Larxene sneaked past them. He slowly climbed off the rails and followed Marluxia into the library, pulling on his hood.

As the door slammed shut, Roxas sighed. He slowly went through his hair and got up. He looked around; it was the first time he had been alone in the foyer. Realizing it was a golden opportunity; Roxas ascended the stairs and looked around. Curious, he turned the key on the door on the right. Slowly, he crept inside and saw a blonde-haired girl sitting on the floor drawing.

Roxas could not believe it – he expected perhaps a stash of weapons or armour – but a PERSON? He knocked and gulped.

The girl looked up, and said, "Do…you know… Sora?"

_Sora._

Roxas' mind was racing. The word seemed to repeat itself a million time: _Sora, Sora, Sora…_first in a young girl's voice, then in a young boy's, then in a quack-ish sort of voice, in a strange, goofy voice, in a squeaky voice – something about the door to light – once again in the girl's voice…

"Sora," Roxas repeated.

"You look like him," said Namine.

"Huh?" said Roxas, "I'm… I'm sorry… what's your name?"

"Namine," she replied, "Are you one of… THEM?"

"Who? The Organization?" asked Roxas, "Yeah…"

Roxas entered the room and approached Namine, when suddenly-

"Out of here, boy! NOW!"

Xemnas was standing at the doorway. He beckoned a single hand towards himself, as a string of twilight grabbed Roxas and pulled him out of the room. Roxas fell face down on the floor and struggled to get up. There seemed to be confusion in the room. Marluxia was shouting, "THERE WAS SOMEONE THERE! WE WERE ATTACKED!"

Saix's voice was audible, "We've got him, superior."

Namine called out to Roxas, but Xemnas slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Get off!" yelled Axel, "Off, Saix! Off!"

"Shut up, Lea!" Roxas heard, and he heard Axel let out a yelp of pain. Suddenly, Xaldin pulled him up by the collar and Xemnas flew up, shouting, "SILENCE!"

Roxas looked at the setting around him. Marluxia was panting, scythe in one hand; Larxene was behind her with her knives drawn. Zexion was reading a book in the corner of the bottom floor – Roxas wished he could have been in Zexion's shoes. Lexaeus and Xaldin were next to the heap in which Axel had been wrestled down by Saix. Demyx was cowering around behind Xaldin.

"Axel!" shouted Xemnas, "Explain."

"Someone was spying on us!" bellowed Larxene.

"And you should be thankful I saved you!" shouted Axel. Of course, he was lying – he knew himself to be the attacker, but he had to keep out of trouble.

"And whoever the spy was!" bellowed Xemnas, "What was so interesting about Marluxia and Larxene's meeting?"

Xigbar wolf-whistled, but everyone looked at him without laughing. "What, you don't get it?" he asked. Everyone turned back to Xemnas.

"Axel, the spying was probably nothing serious, therefore your leaving your post is not justified," said Xemnas, "This boy, Roxas, had scurried off to where we are holding her prisoner!"

"Holding who prisoner?" asked Demyx, and Xaldin stepped on his toe. Vexen entered the room, panting.

"Axel, Roxas," said Xemnas, "In order to redeem yourselves, I bestow upon you a mission: go to the world known as Wonderland, and bring back the memories of the world's Keyhole."

"Memories?" asked Roxas.

"Yes," said Xemnas, "I want you to gather the memories of the world into this special container, and Luxord, can you perhaps convert the memories into a… _card?_"

Everyone looked at Roxas and Axel, who stood looking down at their feet. Xemnas landed and opened up a portal to Wonderland. "Good luck," he said, unconvincingly, before pushing the two of them in.

"Man," sighed Demyx, "I'm glad I'm not them!"

Xemnas grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the portal before closing it.


End file.
